A virtual object is an Information Technology (IT) object with information stored somewhere as for example in the memory of an application platform accessible with a user device trough a network.
Said virtual object comprises a location information corresponding to a real-world geographical location and rules defined for interacting with the real world. Said location and rules attached with the virtual objet give to the virtual object a presence in the real world which can be unveiled by the use of an end user device such as a mobile phone using a wide variety of technology, such as augmented reality.
Unfortunately, virtual objects and their functional interaction control are difficult to manage. Furthermore, available interactions related to already known virtual object are limited. In particular, a user may only be allowed to play or eventually add content related to a virtual object, such as a video attached to a virtual object positioned at a predefined location.
Virtual objects represent a great opportunity for interactions between people and their environment in the enterprise as well as in the public domain. There is thus a need for a method and system offering richer interactions with virtual objects.